


Amigos forever: The Three Caballeros and Ducktales crossover

by JessAdamsWrites



Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Ducktales (2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAdamsWrites/pseuds/JessAdamsWrites
Summary: Huey, Dewy, Louie, and Webby, as well as the rest of the gang, are in for the adventure of a lifetime when two old friends from the past come to Duckberg with a map leading to one of the biggest and most mysterious treasures of a lifetime. Together they will solve the mystery and rewrite the history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story will be a different continuity from 'the Ledge of the three Caballeros.' The way that Donald meet and such will be different. I am writing this story in a way that will have the feel of an actual episode of Ducktales. Like it could be an episode the writers of the show would make. And now that all the formality is out of the way. On to the show!

Mornings in Duckburg started just like any other day. People going around conversing with each other. Starting their normal schedule and scream while running away from a giant ice cream monster. Normal stuff.

“I told you to be careful with that ancient gem! According to the Woodchuck guidebook that gem has the power to turn inanimate objects to life!” Huey said holding a little book that should a drawing of a beautiful yet somehow terrifying looking gem. His brother simple moved the book out of his face and crossed his arm.

“Well, your dumb book is wrong. Ice Cream isn’t an inanimate object. It’s a food.” He said very proudly.

“Yeah, everyone knows that,” Louie said stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“FOOD IS INANIMATE TOO!” Huey tried to yell back at his brothers in frustration but his point wasn’t fully able to process because the ice cream monster swatted them. Throwing them a few feet away, leaving them covered in a pile of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry goodness. Dewy not really caring too much (god know he never did) scooped some of the ice cream eating some only to make a face of disgusted.

“Blah!”

“What did the monster make the ice cream taste bad?” Louie asked shaking some of the melted ice cream off him.

“No, Strawberry. Who thought that making strawberry an ice cream was a good idea!?” He said shaking the ice cream off him.

“Can we Please focused on the task at hand here!!” Huey yelled gesturing to the ice cream monster that was slowly and destructively make its way to the mansion.

“Alright, so what do we do?” Louise said.

“We need to get the gem out of the monster,” Huey said. Going over several ideas of how to do so but was suddenly interrupted with Dewy running headfirst toward it “Dewy to the recuse!!” Huey in turn facepalmed at his brother’s stupidity.

Dewy started punching and kicking the monster as if he was in an action movie but, his movements aren’t the most impressive in the world. The monster turned towards him. He loomed over Dewy rising a large melting fist in the air ready to smash him.

“DEWY!!” Huey and Louie yelled trying to warn their brother but they were too late for the middle child to even run away.

Dewy looked up to see the monster ready to smash. The fist came down full speed. Dewy braced of impact but it didn’t come.  
A lasso suddenly came from behind the monster, stopping his arm from bumbling the small duck. Huey and Louie gasped at the sudden plot twist. The monster turned to see who stopped him. As well as Huey, Dewy (who ran out of the danger), and Louie also going around the monster to see who it was as well.

“I can see why he moved here.” A nicely dressed green parrot said fixing his bowtie as well adjusting his hat.

“Yeah! Just like old time, ay amigo?” A rooster (who was the one holding the monster's arm in place) said. He had a huge sombrero that somehow made him look cool. He wore a nice purplish red jacket and cowboy spates.

The monster grew annoyed and pulled the rope shooting the rooster forward causing him to yelp with surprise. The monster turned his body 90 degrees throwing him across the street. But, the rooster was quick thinking and threw the lasso catching it to a lamp post stopping him from flying too far away from the fight. But he didn’t land as gracefully as he wanted to be. Let’s just say that landing beck first into said poll isn’t the most pleasant of things in the world.

“My friend! Are you okay!” The Parrot called from the other side of the street to which he responded with a thumbs up.

“Well, my melting friend I do not know what you are but, I cannot let you hurt innocent people.” He said throwing his umbrella and catching it using it as if it were a sword.  
The triplets were in awe at this strange duo.

“We have to tell them. Hey!” Huey yelled to the Parrot and the Rooster who stood on the opposite sides of the street.

“There is a gem inside it. You have to take it out!” He yelled showing the picture in the Woodchuck Guild book.

“Obrigado my small friend. Panchito! I’ve got an idea! Do what we did for Globby!” He yelled to Panchito who in turn knew exactly what he meant.

“Ah! Great idea amigo!!”

“Hey monstro de sorvete” The parrot called to the monster. “Come after me!” He said making a mocking gesture. The monster fell for it and came at it. Chasing after him. While the monster was distracted Panchito climbed up to the rooftops jumping from roof to roof trying to get ahead of the monster and his friend.

“Woah, what are they doing!?” Dewy said watching them.

“Amigo! I can’t catch up!” Panchito yelled down to him.

“They need our help.” Huey said, “Come on.”

The Parrot was cornered and very much out of the road. “My friend, anytime now!” He said getting very nervous.

“I can’t! It’s too far away!” He said on top of the roof.

“Hey! Melty!” The monster turned to see the triplets behind him. The monster moved and was now close enough to do whatever they were going to do.

Suddenly Panchito jumped from the roof diving into the monster’s center engulfing him completely.

“NO!” The triplets yelled.

“No no no, it's okay.” The Parrot said running toward them.

“How could this possibly be okay,” Huey said frustrated.

“Look,” He said pointing with his umbrella at the monster. Which showed the monster looking sick and suddenly explode into chunks of ice cream all over the place. Splashing all four of them. Leaving a larger lump were the monster once stood. Then bursting out of it was Panchito holding the gem triumphantly. Covered in ice cream.

“Well, that was … kind of disturbing.” Dewy said matter-of-factly.

“I believe that this belongs to you?” Panchito said handing Huey the gem. Not even attempting to shake off the ice cream like the others have done already.

“Who are you guys?” Louie asked.

“I’m José Carioca.” The Parrot said handing Huey a card. Which had his name and said ‘Rio de Janeiro, Brazil’

“The names Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González. Or you can call Panchito.”

“Wow, that’s a mouth full,” Louie said by the overly long name. To which he just shrugged.

“We are the Three Caballeros!” The both said very dramatically.

“Three? But, there is only two of you?” Huey said confused.

“Well, that is why we are here. Do you know where we can find Donald Duck?” Jose asked

“Wha? Uncle Donald?!” They said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are from my Tumblr you will want to read because I added more toward the end. Enjoy!

“You know our Uncle Donald?” Louie said. Not really buying what these two were selling.

“Oh! You must be his nephew’s” Jose said surprised. He scooped all three of them up into an enormous hug saying words of happiness, however, the brothers couldn’t quite register what was being said. Even if they did they wouldn’t even be able to understand them anyway. After the long and awkward happy hug, they were scooped up again by Panchito who (thankfully didn’t hug them) gave all three a very frim and enthusiastic hand shack with also many words of greetings.

“So, where is your uncle, huh? Last, he said that he was planning to live here permit. But, he never told us where exactly?” Panchito asked while the trio tried to recover themselves from a very dizzying experience.

“We live up at McDuck Manor.” Huey said gesturing to the top of the hill were the manor lay.

“Ay? I thought that they were not on speaking terms anymore?” Jose asked confused

“Yeah, well we may or may not cause our babysitter to not show up on time for Uncle Donald job interview so he had no chose but, to take us to Uncle Scrooge’s mansion,” Dewy said not making eye contact with the two Caballeros.

“And we cause an ancient pirate to come back from the grave as well as bang a gong that released a gold-eating dragon,” Louie said not really caring too much.

“that was going to eat Uncle Scrooges gold in his money bin. That lead to the dragon turning to stone with a glove. Which lead to a trip to find the city of Atlantis and then lead to the houseboat exploding.” Huey said finishing the story off.

They blinked in response then started to laugh.

“That sounds just about correct. But, I am surprised that your Uncle Donald was okay with you three going on that adventure. After all the last we heard he gave up adventuring for good because…” Jose paused looking at the brothers then looking to Panchito who looked at Jose uncomfortable to which Jose cleared his throat.

“We did have a previous engagement, however, we arrived earlier than expected. I wonder is your Uncle available for a visit?” Jose asked taking off his hat placing it on his heart looking at the brother thoughtfully.

“I think so. I mean he currently doesn’t have a job so he should be on the houseboat right now doing repairs.” Huey said

“But, you can come with us,” Dewy said leading the way. The Caballeros smiled and followed them up to the manor.

The trip was mostly in silence. Wasn’t uncomfortable but, nice. Peaceful even.

Finally making it up to the manor the Caballeros.

“Boy, this place hasn’t changed much. In fact, it almost the same.” Panchito said putting his hands on his hips.

“Your right my friend. It looks almost the same.” Said Jose. They walked throw the gates.

“Yeah, Uncle Scrooge doesn’t like hiring people to updating,” Huey said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, we don’t even have modern plumbing,” Louie said

Suddenly someone jumped out of one the many bushes scaring Huey, Dewy, and Louie.

“Hey, Guys!” It was Webby wearing her night vision goggles also with the grabbling hook in hand.

“I heard there was an ice cream monster in town. You want to go beat it!” Webby said hooping up and down.

“We already took care of it,” Louie said shrugging. She stopped jumping a little disappointed that she missed out on the dangerous fun.

“Oh, well, that’s okay.” She said taking off the goggles. She looked up seeing that there were two others behind them. Webby eyes suddenly dilate then go wide. Gasping in shock at the two men.

“OHMYGOSHITSTHETWOCABALLEROS!!!!!” She yelled being more gittly jumping around them taking way too fast for anyone who wasn’t her to quit register.

“Woah Webby, slow down,” Dewy said. Trying to calm her down.

“Do you know who they are. They are part of the legendary three Caballeros. They were the ones who saved the world many times!” She said gesturing to them like there movie stars or something.

“Please, my dear, we didn’t need your praise,” Jose said taking his hat off.

“Si, we don’t want his head to get any bigger,” Panchito said gesturing to Jose who playful shoved him causing him to laugh.

“Jose? Panchito?”

All of them turned to see Donald.

“Amigos!!!” All three of them yelled running to each other giving them big hugs.

“It’s been way to long my friend!” Jose said patting him on the back very familiar like to Donald.  
  
“Yeah, you don’t even write to us anymore,” Panchito added.

“I’m sorry, I have just been very busy. I lost my old job and had to get a new one and then the houseboat was destroyed so I’ve been working on that.” Donald said explaining himself.

“We heard,” Panchito said gesturing to the triplets.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Donald asked.

“We got a job,” Panchito said putting his hands on his hips.

“We found a map leading to something and we got a sponsor to fund the expedition,” Jose explained.

“Who’s your sponsor?” Louie asked clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Eh, a man named something Gold. Golmgold?”

“Flintheart Glomgold!!” All of them said surprised.

“Si, you know him?” Panchito said oblivious to the fact that they just said his name.

“Yeah, he’s one of Uncle Scrooges greatest revivals,” Huey said.

“Huh, he has so many that it’s hard to keep track.”

“Tell me about it,” Donald said crossing his arms.

“What the blazing devils is going on ou’ here?”

They all turned to the main door entrance to see the money bag himself Scrooge McDuck.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sneaky con-man and bull themselves," Scrooge said with a smirk.

"Oh meu amigo bondade, it was only the one time and I won that money fair and square," Jose said standing upright proud of himself.

"Ah, Codswallop! You said that the services of the place were twenty-five dollars when in fact it was ten. You swindled me out of fifteen dollars! Then you cheated at that card game. Gah, another ten dollars gone." Scrooge said but, even though his eyes said that he was mad he still smiled at him showing that he was still impressed by how he tricked the one is not so easily tricked.

"Woah, you got that much money out of him! Teach me your way!" Louie said on his knees.

"No no no, a master never tells." Jose said waving him off but then whispered "Maybe later"

"So, what brings you to DuckBerg?" Scrooge said putting his cane in front of him leading on it.

"We did have a job but, new information has sufficed and now we don't have one anymore," Panchito explained

"They found a map leading to treasure but they need a sponsor they had one but its Glomgold," Huey added.

"Yeah, they said he's your greatest rival and we don't do business with an enemy of our amigos" Jose added puffing out his chest as if putting his foot down.  
Scrooge's face went from a shocked look to a face that read 'I have an opportunity to get even richer'

"Gah! That man would lead yeah in circles anyway. What's the treasure anyway?" Scrooge said as if he didn't truly care (But of course he cared a lot)

"The map leads to a hidden temple that holds the gold passport to Tra-la-la," Jose said matter of factly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Caballeros back together again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great trio are back in action! 
> 
> Also season END SPOILERS!!!  
> IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE SEASON FINALLY EPISODE PLEASE GO WATCH IT!  
> Seriously, it's really good and made me cry. 
> 
> !!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

"What?!" 

To everyone surprise both Donald and Scrooge yelled out in shock.

"I've been looking for that map for 50 years! Where did you find it?!" Scrooge said almost angry, well the better word would be frustrated. 

Webby looked like she was about to burst with excitement. " ** _The_** legendary Tra-la-la! The city were there are no currency and is known as a place of magic healing!" Webby said; more to herself and her excitement. 

"Si, we have been looking for it scene we met these thr- two." Panchito said but he stumbled. He looked uncomfortable and looked at Jose, eyes filled with sorrow and regret that he made a mistake. Jose on the other hand looked the opposite; he had a smile on his face, but his eyes were closed and hid any other emotions that could have been hidden. 

"So, where does the map lead?" Donald asked. 

"No idea." Jose said

"What?!" The whole family said except Panchito. 

"You see that's why we needed an expert but, we knew that you were done with 'how you say adventuring. So, we had no chose but to go to Glomgold." Panchito explained.

"I guess that would make scene, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. Scrooge McDuck is back in business!" Dewy said showing Scrooge off like he was a prize a contestant won on a game show. Scrooge smiled and desided to humor the boy and posed proudly with an unexplained spotlight above him. 

"Well, if you really want to do this then who are we to refuse." Jose said extending his hand to Scrooge who in turn took it gladly. 

"Let's find that temple. Now the map?" Scrooge said leading them to Scrooges office that was once covered in dust and left to be abandon for the rest of Scrooges life but, now with the family once again whole again and back to adventuring was now clean and filled. Jose took the map from his jacket pocket. It was yellowed with age and the edges burn and eroded away. 

Scrooge open the door and everyone filled the room circling around a large dark brown wooden table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Ah," Panchito sighed.

"This room hasn't changed all theses years." Jose pointed out.

"Yeah," Donald added looking sad.

"Hey, amigo, I know the last years have been hard but, you know that she wouldn't want you to be sad. Also, you know that we all miss her. You know who most of all." Panchito said looking to Jose who saw a photo of Della. Dewy over heard all of this and wanted to ask for more information but, Huey stopped him shaking his head stating that this was not the best time to go onto the feels train. Begrudgingly he let the topic go for now but, he would ask later when the time was right. 

'I wonder why he would miss mom more then uncle Donald would?' Dewy thought. Of course, Huey thought this as well. However, he wasn't going to miss out on the discovery of a life time. He was sure to get his Map reading badge if he could help figure out how to decipher its many secrets. 

"Alright! Let's take a look at this map." Scrooge said as he laid the map on the huge table. The was indeed old and very warn out. "The marking on the map looked like they where Asian orientated. The way they where drawn looked like it was written with a brush because of the thick and line lines of its era. Most other countries used a quill pens" Scrooge said taking a glass out and taking a closer look at it.

"However, the way that the mountains and land drawn on it I've never seen on any map. It could be undiscovered."

"That's impossible, with all the satellites and GPS's out there. There is no way that there is something undiscovered." Huey added.

"Bah, you never no. Sometimes there are thing that the best gizmos can't find. You need your wites bout you." Scrooge said pointing to his head.

"Well, maybe the map it a puzzle." Dewy said, not really thinking what he added to the table was really helpful but, he wanted to be a part of it. What he didn't know was for Jose to agree with him.

"He maybe right. Senor Scrooge didn't Chinese love to make puzzles with paper?" Jose said

"What are ya on bout?" Scrooge said not quite catching on.

"You know when they would make the paper look like things. Like a bird and things."

"Are you taking out origami?" Louie asked.

"Sim, Sim! That's it. Maybe we have to fold it into something to see the really map!" Jose suggested.

"That... Could work!" Scrooge said then started to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is so short. I've been busy with school and my webcomic. I'll try to add more when I can. <3


End file.
